


Step Four

by Pokestine



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestine/pseuds/Pokestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona meets someone she never thought she'd see again. Teeth rotting fluffy prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySokolov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/gifts).



"Scooter?" Fiona couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Is that you?!"  
"Did someone say my name?"  
The familiar looking man turned towards her and Fiona was sure she must have been dreaming, although she usually only saw that face in her nightmares. Remembering his smile even as he fell to his death.  
"How did you survive?"  
"Hehe, oh that?" Scooter rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture that was so familiar it made Fiona ache, "turns out my hand wasn't as stuck as we though. I was knocked loose from the explosion and well... Anyway I floated for a while before my sister came and picked me up."

Fiona couldn't hold herself back anymore, she threw her arms around Scooter in a hug. She needed to feel for herself that he was really there and alive and she wasn't imagining things. Scooter patted her awkwardly on the back.  
"Hey now, don't cry. I hate it when pretty girls cry."  
She realised he was right, she could feel the tears dripping down her face. She pulled back and hastily tried to wipe them away.  
"Sh-shut up, I thought you were dead!" She punched him lightly in the arm before pulling him back into a hug.  
This time Scooter hugged her back just as tightly, "Aw hell, it'll take more than a little explosion like that to kill me."  
Fiona gave a laugh that was more sob, she knew he had thought he was going to die out there just as much as she had. It felt good to be able to hold him, especially when she thought she never would have been able to again. Scooter started to pull back but Fiona tightened her grip to stop him.  
"So are we just gonna stand here and hug for a while? That's cool."

Fiona admitted to herself that it was probably going to get awkward soon if she didn't let him go but she didn't really want to yet. She wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't some sort of dream.  
"You know I'm not gonna disappear if you let me go."  
Fiona reluctantly loosened the hug and stepped back.  
"Not that I mind you hugging me or anything and you can do it again if you want but we're kinda blocking the door."  
Trying to hide her blush Fiona looked behind her at a certain Atlas CEO who looked way too amused for his own good.  
Rhys raised his hands in mock surrender, "Don't mind me, it's not like I need to get through that door anytime soon or anything."  
"Don't think I won't hurt you." Fiona stepped towards him but before she could carry through her threat Scooter stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
"No need for that, I've got a room over here so we can have some privacy and get back to what we were doing, not that I'm saying we'll be doing something that needs privacy but, uh... We can talk over here."  
Fiona let herself be led away but continued to glare at Rhys until he was out of sight.

The room Scooter led her to was relatively simple, not much more than a place to sleep but until recently she'd lived in a caravan with two other people so she was in no position to comment. In fact for what Fiona had in mind this room was perfect. She turned and grinned at Scooter.   
"So, when we were flying to Helios we had a three step plan right?"  
"Yeah?" Scooter gave a nervous laugh, he could probably tell she was up to something.  
Fiona pulled him in close until their lips were barely touching, "I think it's time for step number four."  
She had the satisfying sight of Scooter's wide eyes as she gave him the kiss she'd wanted to ever since the disastrous trip to Helios.


End file.
